FRWBY ark one: heros for life
by gmaggiolo117
Summary: The beast world is over run with dark monsters and predicon and his evil armada have took control over them, it's up to team slifer and the RWBY crew to stop them, and the revival of the moon, the legends are now being brought to getter in the war, what started as just a red vs blue simulation is now a war to live. [WARNING: over kill amount of OCs and slight romance]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one 'the air ship':  
A small team of friends sat side by side well almost all "losing it! I'm losing it!" yelled one "2 people air sick!" yelled one "noobs" sed the boss of the team "did ya hear that there are going to be 15 year olds here?" asked one, brown eyes took on a red tint and the boy the eyes belonged to stood and walked over to the 2 "yah and I heard that 2 are complete bi-"one sed before there was proton cannon aimed at his face "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON!" ordered the boy.  
"Settle down dude they were-" the boy with the photon canon aimed at him looked at the girl that just walked up "your sister is a bi-" a stun round raing out "shut up" sed the brown eyed boy walking off.  
"what was that all about?" asked one of the small team "just a moron" sed the boss the girl from before walked up "stun rounds?" she asked "see the fool over there" sed the boy "the one about to barf?" she asked "no. the one about to-" "BLARGH!" "-that one" he sed after a boy threw up "I have to use this on him a lot" the photon canon folded into a sleeve the air ship landed.

"I am going to make a call" sed a dinareon "ok duna, well be over there" sed the brown eyed boy taking off the hood revealing brown hair a second, smaller boy did the same and the 2 looked like they could be brothers a 3rd did the same reveling blond hair and dark brown eyes the 4th had his hood off having vomited 15 times that day the 5th took off his hood and revealed light and dark brown hair and blue eyes "hay bro?" asked the smaller boy "yah theta?" asked the older one "what do you think will happen?" asked theta "don't know theta" sed the older boy in a kind tone "hay Gianni, what the crap is that?" asked the double brown boy "ah bro look" sed theta "not goanna happen" sed Gianni running up to 2 17 year old dudes hitting on duna "STEP OFF!" came a shot and the end result is like the reaper chop, Duna and Gianni walked off "next time, stay away from her" he sed slight irritation in his voice max walked out of the air ship-or rather stumbled out- holding his stomach swearing and ranting "YOU OK MAX?" Asked theta "SHUT THE F*** UP" Max yelled –SLAM- max was face down on pavement he tried to stand up and fell on his back and blocking out the sun was duna "wha-" he sed looking at the dinareon female –SLAM- his head was in a small crater with a hand down in his face "noob" with blood coming out of his head.

It took about a day to get a camp set up out in the woods and more of the dragon gulch team showed up "theta took out a pot that had a lid on it and they all walked out of the camp site and theta gave the pot to Gianni "and so, we pay our respects" he started taking off the lid "to York. K. Built" a short white haired boy walked up taking it with a heavy hart "good bye, brother. You were a bad lock pick but a good family member, you taught me how to rock at no scoping" sed the boy before turning around and spreading the ashes of his beloved brother the oldest of the 3 brothers walked up to the young sibling and growled "you're right Maine, we lost something we can never get back, I hate to imagine what life without him will be like" sed the younger boy as the 2 got back in line "march 2nd 20009, the day we lost not just a brother in arms, but we lost our brother" sed Gianni biting back a sob duna looked at him "so I ask you not to forget him, to take him for garnet or to consider him the only one to hold us back. But the one to move us forward" he sed looking to everyone not expecting what was going to happen duna raised a balled fist into the air then more fist went up and soon his fist was up "axsios!" he yelled "AXSIOS!" the small crowd yelled out.


	2. shot 2

Chapter 2 'memories of the start':  
It was only 5 weeks ago that Gianni and a hand full of the 52 meat ruby and yang, they thought that he, a beast warrior was a Grimm, thought true he was used by his evil yami form Aldulin.

Flash back.

"Salocanier, zlen sore dovah ersa" growled the black dragon as he stalked over toward the new threats "what" asked yang aldulin gripped his snout with one wing claw and eyes closed "you do not even know our Tung, arrogant fools" he snarled out in irritation "SHROON SHOURIC PARRTHARAX!" bellowed the dragon to the sky and lightning flashed the 2 flinched "a Grimm with power over the wither" ruby yelped yang looked to her sister "I don't think he is a Grimm" she gasped aldulin reared back on his hind legs (he has to take the form of my combat form to fight at full strength) "Salocanier! My teeth to your necks!" yelled the dragon as the sky light up a second time the 2 looked at the dragon "possibly a vampire dragon cross breed" yang guessed before the 2 jumped back to avoid being killed by large jaws "GRAH" roared the dragon in irritation as the 2 girls hide in the pebbles that were in big mounds all over the dimly light cavern "why is there 2 dovakin imitators" aldulin snarled as he sniffed the air locating ruby "well, fool, where are you" he growled before smashing the small rocks out of the way with a roaring loud shout "come now don't be shy" he sed "step into the light" yang jumped out "how about not" she yelled punching aldulin's snout casing his nose to bleed "GRAH! PARRTHARAX! I CURSS YOU TO THE PITS FOR THIS!" yelled aldulin to his younger sibling as more of the crimson liquid dripped down.  
Yang and ruby ran at the pillars "ok ugly time to get yours" yelled ruby as the selling collapsed on aldulin's head "GRAH! PARRTHARAX! YOU FOOL!" roared the black dragon as he was pinned under rocks while trapping ruby and yang "what now" asked ruby the rocks fell as aldulin shot out from under them roaring in rage "one way out" yang sed.  
The 2 ran in different directions striking the black dragon's flank "GRAH! STOP THIS AT ONECE!" yelled aldulin swinging his limbs all over they jumped out of the mine just as it fell on the black dragon "DAMN YOU PARRTHARAX!" roared aldulin on last time.

End flash back.

Gianni sat at a table with theta and duna "hard to believe that we are at the same school as the 2 who stopped aldulin under orders of king dyanl" sed the small boy "yah, I accept that, not many can stand up to my dark yami form" he sed "what, ''dark yami form'', that was you" yelled ruby "yes, aldulin is annoying alone" sed Gianni with a hint of comedy in his voice yang walked up having just heard that "hard to believe that a c-" yang cut herself off "can you two talk with me alone" duna sed dragging the other 2 girls away "what was that all about?" asked theta "I have no idea bro" sed Gianni as the smaller boy put another spoonful of pancakes into his mouth "do you think they're talking about you bro?" theta asked "god dang it theta" Gianni sed his face turning crimson much to the smaller boy's amusement "-HOT!" duna's voice yelled out theta looked at Gianni "all you bro" Gianni's head shot up duna yang and ruby walked over to the table "so, how can a cutie like you turn into a dragon like aldulin?" yang asked Gianni looked at her his face red a little "it's complicated" he sed looking down at his food and going back to eating so mind explaining what that jar full of ashes was?" asked ruby Gianni looked to the ceiling.

Gianni's point of view

I looked up at the ceiling 'they deserve to know about team slifer' I thought "after breakfast" i sed before finishing my food, as I walked off I looked to ruby and yang and sed "see you in the atuotoreum" and with that I left the mess hall and got to the ball room and retrieved my weapons the sword of slifer and grim lock, grim lock was a sword that could turn into a flamethrower and as for the sword of slifer, it was an ordinary gold sword.  
I walked to the atuotoreum and there stood ruby and yang "glad to see you both" I sed "so what were you and your friends yelling about I went into some of my past-

Flash back

_**It never got old just standing around and talking to my team mates back in dragon gulch**_

_Shouting could be heard in a small base as an argument over what is funnier_  
_**-but we were never the ones to just sit and chat over a good lunch.**_  
_The great escape, leaving only 52 slifer agents alive_  
_**By the time we got here we were attacked by beolwolfs**_  
_Monsters were killed left and right._  
_**We were winning the battle until-**_  
_York stood holding his arm "go!" he yelled I looked back at him, his armor was falling away "not without our lock pick" I yelled "I'm not the only one, tell Maine and Wyoming I sed I will see you agene!" your yelled back "till all are one" he yelled before he was killed, I ran off to get the rest of the team, and by the time we got there York was gone._

I finished my story "I never knew" yang sed I looked at her "in all honesty, he did something he wanted to do and go out with a fight" I sed "but all we found of him was his armor and his helmet, no large amounts of blood" I sed "what, so he is still alive" ruby asked "if he was not I would have requested 50 drones to look for him" I sed "well help look for him" yang sed "well, if you can find him he has one bad eye and black hair with a brown streak in it." I sed as I held up a picture of York, yang looked at it "hm, he's cute, but not as cute as you" she sed making me blush "now let's head to the launch pads" I sed.

It took me a few seconds to find theta, and then we meet up with yang Blake and ruby, I could tell it something was up the with the way ruby was giggling and I gave her a deadpanned look "WHAT!" she sed "I WAS SCARED OF HER!" yang gave a sigh "let's just let it slide for now" she sed "it was bound to happen" I sed then duna ran up with sound, the then boy looked yang up and down and looked down at himself ''here we go'' i thought hoppeing it was not what I thought it was, indeed it was, sound put a hand on his crutch to hide what I knew all too well, I looked at yang and she looked back at me with a "is he rely doing that?" look I gave her a nod and she slapped sounds vizier "stop looking at me like that!" yang sed before she ran behind me to hide sound looked at ruby and some of his black vizier grew red, then ruby slapped him and he looked at duna and she slapped him, the 2 hid with yang sound walked off and took a picture of the girls from behind and walked off "why does the commander get all the girls?" he growled the 3 looked at me "what?" I asked.

[A few minutes later]

We found out our teams, yang and ruby were on team RWBY and I, duna, theta and sound had our own team, known as team GDTS, and both teams had our rooms next door to one another, I was at my usual night hang out, the school courtyard and yang walked up "why are you here" she asked, I looked at her from my resting position ''I just had to look up'' I thought yang lay down beside me "just thinking" I sed "about" she asked cute ''gah why is it all ways girls who find me in times like this'' I yelled mentally "that bird, it was so-" I moved my hands up and down and then left and right to make my point "-big" I sed yang giggled "yah, nevermores are crazy big" she sed looking at me "but beolwolfs are-" she moved her hands up and down left and right in a small form to make a point "-not that big" my face must have been bright red because she looked at me and giggled "oh that is priceless" she sed I looked at her ''toughs eyes'' I thought "hay, um, Gianni" she asked "yes" I asked "I was talking with duna, and she sed she does not mind having to share you" she sed looking at me "i-is that ok with you" my face was getting brighter ''my god, she is not making it hard, just a yes or no thing'' I thought "y-yes" I stammered, what happened next was one thing I was not prepared for, "oh I knew you would say yes!" she sed hugging me ''I will never go back to being lone wolf will I'' I asked myself mentally as yang pulled closer to me, I could feel something soft rub agents me ''my god'' I thought as she inched closer her was infrunt of me, I went back to my team's room and looked at duna who was fast asleep in one of my old armor jump suites, the zipper must have gotten stuck almost to the top and the hood was torn off and there was a hole for her tail, in all, it looked tight on her ''not just one girl'' I thought


End file.
